


循环

by akira89



Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, M/M, Rape, This makes no fucking sense whatsoever, Violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29553510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akira89/pseuds/akira89
Summary: 路人/麦克斯韦尔·劳德，AU嘉年华来到了绿谷镇
Relationships: Maxwell Lord/Original Male Characters
Kudos: 3





	循环

我喜欢赛马，在幸运六号上下赌注，看马儿肌肉绷紧，拼命向前冲去。它们不知道为什么需要往前跑，只是跟随指令：这种愚蠢的认真让人着迷。你会忍不住把马儿看成你的一部分，像是手指、脚趾，陪你经历迷茫和痛苦，毫无怨言。我喜欢赛马，我告诉母亲，因为它们只会向前奔跑。

“可是斯蒂文，你难道要在房车里住一辈子吗？”她说。

六号朝前跑去。六号身上背负着我的所有存款。六号被自己绊倒，朝前摔去，壮硕的身体在地上发出闷响，腿骨从光滑的皮毛里探出。六号的骑手飞了出去，像个布娃娃，四肢弯曲。

电视转播他们的悲鸣，还有我的。

第二天我把母亲送到她新男友家，然后把房车拉到隔壁镇老约翰那儿。尽管他平时抠抠索索，但老约翰本质上不坏，给得价钱相对公道。再说，现在这世道，又有谁愿意买下我破破烂烂的房车呢？老约翰听到后笑笑，露出几颗烂牙，发出汽车引擎发动的噪音，说是镇上嘉年华买下的，他们出手可大方了，所以他才愿意收下我这堆破铜烂铁。

“嘉年华？现在是几几年，一八一零？嘉年华早死光了。”我说，点燃根香烟。

老约翰啧啧：“哦，对不起，我以为你这种游手好闲的孬种早去逛过了呢。那地方邪门得要命，瘦子就是在去了后出的事。”他挥手，示意我给他根烟，不过谁要听他的，这个疯老头，尤其在他明示我是孬种后。我假装没看到，叫他继续说下去，可老约翰却和我杠上了，拉下脸，说如果我没诚意的话就赶快滚，别浪费老人本来就不多的时间。

“爱说不说。”我把抽半截的香烟丢在老约翰脚底“喏，抽吧。”我自己去找瘦子打听打听；他经常光顾娃娃脸的酒吧，跑不掉的。看我丢香烟的老约翰长脸拉得更长，在我身后骂骂咧咧，难听程度只有我前女友的十分之一。“你会后悔的！”他喊。

“总比在这里和你继续说话好。”我朝他比个中指。

娃娃脸的地方和我记忆里一样恶心，有种腐烂的味道，空气静止不动，木头地板黏糊糊，不知道多少年没拖过了。瘦子坐在吧台角落里，穿着剪裁得体的白色西服，黑色卷发用发胶整得服服帖帖，一只带着婚戒、布满伤痕的手在台面上打节拍，和酒吧的氛围格格不入。上帝将他随手一放，然后忘记了他。我朝吧台后的娃娃脸示意，给瘦子买了杯伏特加，笨拙地将我高大的身体塞进他旁边空着的高脚椅。“别来无恙。”我说，挤眉弄眼的样子让我自己感到恶心“我好久没来了，对不起啊。”

瘦子继续打着节拍。 _咚咚嗒，咚咚嗒。_ 我听不出原型是什么歌，所以没法从那方面下手，只好夸赞他的西服，和他之前红脖卡车司机的着装完全不同。不过还挺适合的，我开玩笑说，让他看起来像个成功人士，或是个姘头。一个成功的姘头。

如果是之前的瘦子，那他早该笑了，手用力拍我后背，直到我快吐出来为止。而现在坐在我身旁，穿昂贵西装的陌生人则不，转头盯着我，一言不发，被黑眼圈包裹的眼睛是两个深不见底的漩涡，把我缓慢拉进黑暗。感到晕眩，我低头，看被咬秃的指甲，好像它们是世界上最有趣的东西。

也许我不该来。

我单脚刚落地，瘦子突然抓住我胳膊，力道大得快要留下乌青，手和尸体般冰冷。“我知道你为什么来找我。”他的声音嘶嘶滑入我耳内“但问题不是我愿不愿意倾诉，而是你是否决定相信。”

“能有什么让我难以置信的？不就是——”

“ **蠢货** 。老约翰什么都没有告诉你，对吧？”

我点头。

瘦子将我松开，说：“我可以说，但你千万不要像他们一样嘲笑我。”

“我不会的，发誓。”

瘦子将伏特加一饮而尽，说：“都是因为那张传单。安娜她、她之前不让我回家，于是我只好在街上喝个烂醉。醒来时，我发现手里握着张皱巴巴的破纸。 _豹女士的奇异嘉年华_ ，传单上这么写着， _我们能满足你所有的幻想！不收门票，全场免费！生活已经足够棒——但它能变得更好。_

“很蠢吧？而且这里什么时候有了嘉年华？我当时也这么想，可我还是去了，左手拿着酒瓶，身上衣服沾满呕吐物，步履蹒跚地去了。

“我猜我大概走了十五分钟，或者二十。红色帐篷突然出现在地平线上，灯饰刺得我眼睛发疼。传单没有撒谎： _不收门票，全场免费。_ 根本没有人在看门。

“嘉年华内人潮涌动。年轻人们都不知道从哪儿窜了出来，叽叽喳喳，带着只属于他们那个年龄的漫不经心，将我朝前挤去。

“推搡让宿醉带来的头疼变得更加严重。我看准时机，走到偏离主路的巷子里去。好吧，与其说是‘巷子’，它其实只是两个大帐篷间的夹缝而已，但你得原谅酒鬼的措辞。我走进去，在角落里吐掉我胃里剩余的所有。

“然后，我看看那堆呕吐物，想：我再也不喝酒了。”

“酒鬼独有的幻觉。”我插嘴。

瘦子点头，举起酒杯：“酒鬼独有的幻觉。明天，我们总是这么说，明天我就会改变。当时，我充满这种接近愚蠢的自信，准备回家，在安娜面前改过自新，便企图远路返回。可夹缝消失了！你敢相信吗？取而代之的是个包着金边的黑色帐篷，将我和这世界上的其他人分隔开来。

“好吧，我想，也许我得穿过这个才能回家。我相信管理员们不会介意。

“于是我走进黑色帐篷。里面没有另外的出口，只有个穿着湖绿色西装的中年男人，和套开始掉漆的办公桌，办公椅。我问男人，你知道出口在哪吗？我得回家。

“‘回家？’男人笑笑，手攥在一块‘然后错过 **这个** ？’

“我打量四周：空无一物。‘错过什么？这里什么都没有。’我说，开始对男人脸上虚伪的笑容感到不耐烦。我只想回家，和安娜道歉。‘出口不在这，是吧。’

“‘如果你指的是嘉年华出口，那对，它不在这里。但困境的出口，我的朋友，就在这，在你眼前，就看你愿意为此付出什么代价。’男人回答。

“我客套几句，准备离开。男人似乎感受不到我的烦躁，继续说着，甚至抓住我胳膊。当人不听你说话时，你只能那么做，不是吗？ _用武力教训他们？_ ......别那样看着我，我知道你在想些什么。”

我没在看他。我不敢去看他。这不是以前的瘦子，这点我很确定。他深渊般的双眼扫视我一番，自顾自地说下去：“但如果你在我的位置，你也会走上同样的路。别把自己想得有多高尚。

“总之，我抓住男人的衣领，朝他脸上落下重拳。他受到冲击，整个人朝后倒去，跌坐在地。我大笑。男人的窘样让我想起倒在泥里的肥猪，笨重的四肢胡乱挣扎。‘你叫什么？’我问他。

“‘麦、麦克斯。麦克斯韦尔·劳德。’他回答。

“‘麦、麦克斯。’我模仿他的结巴‘你、你妈妈有、有没有教过你礼、礼貌？’

“他一言不发地坐在地上。我走近，抓住‘麦、麦克斯’头发，被漂成金色的稻草，把他上半身从地上拽起来。麦克斯吓坏了，原本就丑陋的脸皱成团，变得更加无法直视，开始朝我道歉。不，这不够。他肥胖的身躯和廉价的帐篷挡在了我和安娜中间，我告诉他，这足够让他后悔几辈子。猛抬膝盖，我把麦克斯的脸撞到破相，他的鼻血洒在我的牛仔裤，还有草皮上。

“‘瞧你干的好事，笨猪。你把我裤子给弄脏了。’我说，去踢、踩他肚皮，感受软肉在靴子下变形的感觉，像是灌满温水的气球。麦克斯可真是个彻头彻尾的软蛋：他竟然尿裤子了！整个帐篷里都是尿骚味。我继续踢他，看他在尿里打滚的傻样。必须通过举动，斯蒂文，必须得通过举动教会他们。”

我不想再听，可瘦子似乎也知道，抓住我的手。只有在这时，我才看清他手上的那些伤疤：瘦子的双手皮肤萎缩，皱在一块，嫩粉色的新皮肤光滑无比，在酒吧昏暗的灯光下有着几近塑料的光泽。烧伤。

“我命令他脱掉西裤。麦克斯还在继续摆架子，哈哈，要我先说‘我希望’，真以为所有人都和他一样愚蠢。麦克斯被尿浸湿的西裤极其廉价，一撕就破，露出底下同样被浸湿的平角裤，还有颤抖着的肥硕大腿，毛发稀少，像女人似的。

“听好：我不是同性恋。

“只是安娜好久没允许我上她的床了，尤其是在......

“我靴子踩住麦克斯小到几乎不存在的阴茎上，听他痛苦地求情。具体内容我不记得，也不重要。‘脱掉。’我告诉他。

“麦克斯还是那句‘你希望？’。怪人。我把他的平角裤也撕掉了。哼，麦克斯下面毛是淡棕色的，因为尿而紧贴在皮肤上。他流着血的脸实在是太扫兴，于是我把麦克斯翻个面，屁股朝上，脸埋在泥土里。他屁股也跟女人一样，肥大，一掌下去可以拍出肉浪。我觉得好玩，就用手拧它，直到麦克斯皮肤变红。 _芭芭拉_ ，他呼唤某个女人的名字， _救救我_ 。后来麦克斯嗓子哑了，叫得没之前响。多没意思。我就不玩他屁股了，转而掰开那两瓣肥肉，手指戳麦克斯穴口。

“操，他肯定是个婊子，否则穴为什么会又红又肿，跟个烂番茄似的？我手指几乎是陷了进去，抽出来时还有点黏液包裹着；你都不用帮麦克斯扩张，只要插进去就行，一个松掉的烂穴，要是阴茎不够大说不定还会滑出来。我握住麦克斯腰上的肥肉，像手柄，脂肪因为汗水变得滑溜溜，单手几乎抓不稳，就这样把他和他的丑脸操进土里。麦克斯被操得说不出来话，只能猪哼，和噪音没差，让我更加生气了，于是我掐住他的脖子（和他身体其他地方一样肥胖），看麦克斯在我身下绝望地蠕动，粗壮的手指抓着草地，硬生生留下抓痕。

“我继续操他，感受他的穴因为紧张而绞紧。过会，麦克斯不动了，因为缺氧而晕了过去。我可不想进监狱，所以松手了，他整个人因此瘫倒在地。接下来......” 瘦子又开始敲台面： _咚咚嗒，咚咚嗒。_ “我弯下腰对他说：‘现在你懂了吗？ **我希望** 你能在我说‘滚’之后从我生活里消失。’我又拍下他的屁股‘滚吧。’

“我不知道接下来发生了什么。我似乎是——我似乎是——

“离开了嘉年华，然后——

“走回家。接着，我看到、呃、房子在燃烧。”瘦子脸色变得铁青，冷汗从额头滑落“安娜......她跑了出来，一个行走的火炬。我的安娜，她伸出手，朝我尖叫： **‘我亲爱的，我亲爱的。你在哪里，我看不见你。’**

“我只能握住她的手，我只能、直到他们把我拖走，安娜的手断在.....”

“已经足够了。”我打断瘦子，胃里翻江倒海“我知道了，我相信你。”

瘦子松开我，从口袋里扯出张皱巴巴的纸，硬生生把它塞进我手里。“我找不到那个地方了，无论我怎么找，检查地图多少次，那个嘉年华就那么 **蒸发** 了。但是他们说，当他们为我带路的时候，他们都说嘉年华就在那里，帐篷树立在我眼前。帮我找到他，斯蒂文，求求你了，我愿意给你我的一切。”

六号骏马。骨头的碎裂声。支离破碎的房车。

“一切？”我问。

“一切。”瘦子答。

“困境的出口，我的朋友，就在你的眼前。你好，我是——”

“麦克斯韦尔·劳德。”我难以置信地打量眼前的男人。所以瘦子没疯：知道这点并没有能让我感到安心多少。

麦克斯也和我一样吃惊。“对，正是在下。生活已经足够棒 _——但它能变得更好！_ ”他做了个愚蠢至极的手势“你是怎么知道的？”

一个实现愿望的机会， _就看你愿意为此付出什么代价。_

我挥拳，将麦克斯击倒在地。瘦子的失误就在于他的短视。也对，他被毒品侵蚀的小脑瓜怎么可能搞懂复杂的游戏规则？我将麦克斯揍到两眼昏花为止，再用阴茎塞住那张不停呼唤着某个女人的嘴，手捏住他的鹰钩鼻，就这么操麦克斯的脸。尽管以后可以随意享受，但我还是想要验货。在马上下赌可不能草率了事。麦克斯被我顶到咽反射，开始干呕，喉咙伸缩，按摩着我的阴茎。我手在他漂金的头发里埋深了些，将麦克斯的头埋进我的阴毛里，粗糙的毛发刮着他的圆脸。

我的小猪，我的六号骏马， **我的我的我的**

翻身，我命令。麦克斯好像从瘦子那里学乖了，乖乖撅起肥臀，甚至自己掰开了肉瓣。我笑了，把根手指埋进他体内，听麦克斯发出瘦子形容过的哼哼。接着，我尝试将左手剩下的手指也插进他的骚穴，发现比想象中还要简单许多：麦克斯内里已经彻底腐烂了。虽然哀嚎的样子像是他快要死掉，但麦克斯成功吞下了我的拳头，屁眼扯成个可爱的形状。婊子。我开始抽插，拍着麦克斯的屁股，满足地看见一个个掌印开始浮现在它上面。

我们在未来会有很多好时光。

我抓住麦克斯的头发，说：“我希望——”

暖风刮过绿谷镇。


End file.
